sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Posehn
| birth_place = Sacramento, California, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, television, film, music, comics | nationality = American | active = 1994–present | spouse = | children = 1 | website = brianposehn.com }} 'Brian Edmund Posehn'According to the State of California. California Birth Index, 1905-1995. Center for Health Statistics, California Department of Health Services, Sacramento, California. Searchable at http://www.familytreelegends.com/records/39461 (born July 6, 1966) is an American actor, voice actor, musician, writer, and comedian, known for his roles as Jim Kuback on The WB's Mission Hill and Brian Spukowski on Comedy Central's The Sarah Silverman Program. He also has a recurring role on The Big Bang Theory as geologist Bert Kibbler. Early life Posehn was born *a "When the Sacramento-born performer isn't making cameos on shows like Californication..." — ¶ 1. and raised *a "Yet this Sacramento bred comedian..." — ¶ 1. in Sacramento, California. He is of German and Irish descent. He graduated from Sonoma Valley High School in 1984. He attended college at California State University, Sacramento. Career Television work Posehn began with guest appearances and mainly small roles in TV shows. He was on 28 episodes of Mr. Show with Bob and David (1995–1998), a sketch comedy series on HBO. In a 1996 episode of Friends, he delivered the manuscript in which Joey Tribbiani's soap opera character "Dr. Drake Ramoray" is killed off. He appeared as two different characters in NewsRadio: a fan with questions for Jimmy James at a book reading (1997), and a member of Dave's a cappella group "Chock Full o' Notes" (1998). In the Seinfeld episode "The Burning" (1998), he played a patient, when Kramer "was given" gonorrhea. His character was instructed to "act out" to a group of medical students how a surgeon left a sponge in him post surgery. Posehn also wrote the Space Ghost: Coast to Coast episode "Cahill" (1998) with Ben Karlin. He appeared on 29 episodes of the NBC series Just Shoot Me! (1999–2003). He played the voice of Jim in Mission Hill on the WB (1999–2002), and Del Swanson in 3 South on MTV (2002–2003). On an Adult Swim production, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, he voiced the Wisdom Cube in the 2003 episode "The Cubing". Posehn performed the voice of Gibbons, a tiny man, on several episodes of the Cartoon Network's Tom Goes to the Mayor (2005–2006). He also appeared in the 2005 pilot for The Showbiz Show with David Spade, in a segment called "The Nerd Perspective", in which he gave a scathing criticism of MTV and its declining quality. He also played a mortician in several episodes of Comedy Central's Reno 911!. He was featured on the 2005 documentary series The Comedians of Comedy on Comedy Central and Showtime. He was in a 2007 episode of the improv series Thank God You're Here on NBC and was a celebrity judge on the revived 1970s game show The Gong Show with Dave Attell (2008), on Comedy Central. He co-stars on The Sarah Silverman Program with Steve Agee as a gay couple who is friends with Silverman, and also wrote the season three finale "Wowschwitz". He played himself in the episode "Spagett" of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, appeared at the Comedy Central Roast of Bob Saget, played the role of a physically disabled man (Scooter Man) in the second season's premiere episode "Slip of the Tongue" of Californication (2008), on Showtime, and played Dethklok's second manager in the Metalocalypse episode "Dethsources", he also wrote the episode "Fatherklok". In 2007 he joined the first season of the MTV sketch comedy series Human Giant, as a writer and performer, and voices Glen Furlblam, the biggest fan of Dr. Two-Brains on the PBS Kids animated series WordGirl. In 2012 he co-wrote the fourth season of Metalocalypse. Since 2013, Posehn has appeared in the recurring role of Bert on The Big Bang Theory. Film work Movie appearances from Posehn include the 2003 comedy film sequel Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd, Grind, the 2005 Rob Zombie horror film The Devil's Rejects, Sleeping Dogs Lie, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, and the 2007 animated feature Surf's Up, where he played Glen Maverick. Posehn appeared as himself in the 2007 documentary '' Super High Me'' starring 'marijuana comedian' Doug Benson, the 2008 documentary Nerdcore Rising about MC Frontalot and in a supporting role in Sarah Silverman: Jesus Is Magic. Posehn voices the character of Murray, a robot, in Rob Zombie's animated The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. He also voiced the character Hayashi in the English dub of Pom Poko. Stand-up comedy In 2002, Posehn appeared on Comedy Central Presents, followed by the release of 2005's The Comedians of Comedy, a documentary/live special chronicling a 2004 small-club comedy tour he participated in. The film was followed up by a television series on Comedy Central of the same name. Posehn's debut comedy album Live In: Nerd Rage was released in 2006. He participated in the Comedy Lineup of the 2008 Bonnaroo Music and Arts Festival, which included Louis C.K., Janeane Garofalo and Zach Galifianakis. Posehn performed as part of the Rock N' Roll Comedy set with Jim Norton and Michelle Buteau. During his 2008 routine on Comedy Central Presents he referred to his Wikipedia article, which he supposedly vandalized.Comedy Central Presents, Comedy Central; Episode 1211; First aired in 2008; Viewed April 3, 2009 In 2010, Posehn released his second album Fart and Wiener Jokes. In 2011, Posehn agreed to perform at the Gathering of the Juggalos. Some of his fans criticized this decision as being "not metal". Posehn countered that "getting a paycheck is metal", and expressed respect towards the Juggalo fan culture, as well as the independent music success of Insane Clown Posse and Psychopathic Records. In 2013, Posehn released his third comedy album and first DVD, The Fartist. Music In 2006, Relapse Records released his first album, Live In: Nerd Rage. |title=Live In: Nerd Rage |work=Allmusic |accessdate=2008-02-26 }} It includes "Metal by Numbers", a song mocking the formulaic nature of modern "metal" at the time of its release. The instrumental tracks feature musicians such as guitarist Scott Ian (of Anthrax), bassist Joey Vera (then of Anthrax, but also of Armored Saint and Fates Warning), drummer John Tempesta (of The Cult and White Zombie), and lead guitarist Jonathan Donais (of Shadows Fall). Posehn also appeared in the Anthrax music videos for "What Doesn't Die" and "Blood Eagle Wings". Posehn appeared on a Season 4 episode of the music talk show That Metal Show and Lamb of God's Walk With Me In Hell DVD, and performed "More Metal Then You", a song that was included on his non-musical stand-up comedy album Fart & Weiner Jokes, with "Brian Posehn's All-Star Band" on the 2010 Revolver Golden Gods Awards. Posehn appeared in The Damned Things music video for "We've Got A Situation Here". He provided backing vocals for Evile's album Five Serpent's Teeth. Other work Posehn has provided voice work for video games Brütal Legend as The HunterGame Day: Heavy metal thunder and Star Warped as co-narrator Brian. Posehn has also voiced Grunts and various Marines in the 2004 video game Halo 2. Posehn appeared in the commercial "Ink Fairy" for Staples office supply store in its ad campaign featuring the "Easy Button." In 2006, Posehn co-wrote the comic book The Last Christmas with writer Gerry Duggan, published by Image Comics ( ). In April 2009 Posehn hosted the first American "Golden Gods Awards" for metal music hosted by Revolver Magazine. As part of the Marvel NOW! initiative Posehn and Gerry Duggan co-wrote the Deadpool ongoing comic series which launched in November 2012, lasting 45 issues. His run ended in April 2015. The first six issues were illustrated by Tony Moore. Since 2012, Posehn has hosted a podcast called Nerd Poker, where a group of comedians play Dungeons & Dragons. Co-hosts include comic book writer Gerry Duggan and comedian Blaine Capatch, among others. Posehn has also participated in the Dungeons & Dragons campaign Force Grey: Lost City of Omu, hosted by Matthew Mercer. Personal life Posehn married Melanie Truhett in 2004 and has a son with her. While once known for his use of cannabis, Posehn quit smoking marijuana in 2011. Filmography Film Television Music videos Video games Podcasts Discography *''Live In: Nerd Rage'' (2006) *''Fart and Wiener Jokes'' (2010) *''The Fartist'' (2013) Bibliography Image Comics *''The Last Christmas'' (tpb, 176 pages, 2006, ) Marvel Comics *''Deadpool: ** ''Volume 1: Dead Presidents (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #1-6, 154 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, May 2013) ** Volume 2: Soul Hunter (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #7-12, 137 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, August 2013) ** Volume 3: The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #13-19, 160 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, January 2014) ** Volume 4: Deadpool vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #20-25, 136 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, June 2014) ** Volume 5: The Wedding of Deadpool (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #26-28 and Deadpool Annual #1, 168 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, August 2014) ** Volume 6: Original Sin (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #29-34, 144 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, December 2014) ** Volume 7: Axis (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #35-40, 136 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, March 2015) ** Volume 8: All Good Things (collects Deadpool (Marvel Now!) vol. 3 #41-44, #250, 176 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, June 2015) ** Dracula's Gauntlet (collects Deadpool: Dracula's Gauntlet (Marvel Now!) vol. 1 #1-7, 200 pages, Marvel Comics, softcover, November 2014) References External links *BrianPosehn.com, Official website *Brian Posehn on MySpace *Brian Posehn at Comedy Central * * Interviews * * * * * Category:1966 births Category:American male film actors Category:American heavy metal singers Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Sacramento, California Category:Relapse Records artists Category:People from Sonoma, California Category:American comics writers Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Comedians from California Category:Screenwriters from California Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Male actors of German descent